


I wanna share your address

by justhockey



Series: Sing To Me Instead [8]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Birthday Party, Coming Out, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Birthday Mitch!!!, Housewarming Party, M/M, Moving In Together, this is just soft and self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 23:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18727426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justhockey/pseuds/justhockey
Summary: “We kind of, bought a house?”All eyes flash to Auston the second the words leave his mouth.“You did awhatnow?” Kappy asks, as if he can’t believe he’s just heard them correctly.“Yeah, we uh, bought a house. Together.”





	I wanna share your address

**Author's Note:**

> Title from _Share Your Address_ by Ben Platt.

The season hadn’t ended the way they’d hoped it would. Obviously. A few bullshit calls from a few bullshit refs had seen to that. Like, okay. It wasn’t _entirely_ the refs’ faults, because they _did_ get outplayed in game 7, but still. The shitty calls didn’t help. 

So they went out in the first round, again. And it sucked, like, a lot. 

They spent a good few days moping around and feeling sorry for themselves, because they deserved to, at least for a little while. It’s beyond exhausting, having the expectations of an entire city resting on your shoulders, and Auston just needed time to decompress. Which, honestly. Consisted mostly of just lounging in bed playing video games with Mitch. 

But then one evening, a few nights after their loss, Mitch had sat up from where he was lying on Auston’s chest, and turned to face him, a lazy grin stretching at his mouth. Auston had raised his eyebrows expectantly, because he knew that look. That look usually meant trouble. 

“Aus,” Mitch had said. 

“Yes, baby?”

“We should buy a house.”

“We should _what?_ ” Auston replied, his brain short-circuiting.

Mitch shrugged, suddenly looking less confident and more shy. Austin hated it when Mitch looked like that, it only ever happened when someone made him doubt himself. 

“I dunno, I just. Like. We spend all our time between my place and yours, I thought we could get one together. I dunno. It’s just, like, you’re it for me, right? I just wanna always get to come home to you?,” he pauses, “It’s stupid, forget it,” he starts to fade off. 

He goes to lie back down but Auston reaches a hand out and holds onto his shoulder to stop him. 

“No, it’s not stupid,” he pauses, smiling. “It’s a really good idea.”

The smile that spreads across Mitch’s face is proof enough that it’s actually the _best_ idea, and Auston can’t help but drag Mitch down on top of him, and kiss him until they’re both breathless. 

*

So they buy a house. 

Honestly, neither of them really get what all the fuss is about. People act like buying a house is really difficult, but the third house their real estate agent shows them is absolutely the one. It’s not too far away from the arena, but it’s far enough outside the centre of the city that it’s not overly busy. It’s got a huge front _and_ back garden, for all the dogs they’ll inevitably end up with. And it’s also got a _slightly_ unnecessary six bedrooms. But whatever. They love it. 

Once the documents are signed and they legally own the house (holy _fuck_ Auston, we have a house), they immediately start the process of moving their things in. Because honestly, what’s the point in waiting? They know they’re gonna be together, and in Toronto, for at least the next five years (Mitch signed a five year contract at $9.34mil per year, right after their season ended) so there’s no point in wasting any time. 

They consider asking the team for help with moving, but then decide against it. They haven’t even told the guys they’ve _bought_ a house yet (they can think of at _least_ four guys who’d try and talk them out of it) so they figure they can move their own shit, and tell them when they’re ready for a housewarming party. Like, just because they’re grown ups with a house, doesn’t mean they’re too grown up to throw a super cool party. Obviously. And no one can disapprove if they’re drunk. So. Win-win. 

It gets brought up when they’re all out for lunch, a few days after Aus and Mitch finally get all their stuff moved into their new home. Willy is stealing food off Zach’s plate, Muzzin is showing everyone pics of baby Luna, and Mo and Jake are - arm wrestling? Whatever. They’re having fun, is the point. Because they always do when they’re together, it’s one of the best things about their team; they’re not _just_ teammates, they’re a family. 

It’s Enzo who initiates the conversation, when he sticks his head around where Jake and Mo are still wrestling to ask, “What are we doing for your birthday, Mitchy?”

Which is _another_ thing Auston loves about his team. They all agreed to stay in town until _after_ Mitch’s birthday, so they could celebrate with him. Mitch had told them they didn’t have to, but Mitch is nothing if not a sucker for attention, and Auston knows it meant a lot to him that they decided to postpone their plans just for him. 

“Are we going on a night out?” Naz asks, his mouth full of the salad he’s shovelling down. 

Auston reaches out to give Mitch’s thigh a squeeze under the cover of the table. He turned to look at Auston with a glint of something mischievous in his eyes, and when Auston nodded he grinned and turned back to face the guys. 

“We’re actually throwing a party,” Mitch says. 

That gets the attention of everyone who wasn’t already listening. Because, of course it does. They’re hockey players. 

“A birthday party? Where?” Mo asks, having finally stopped wrestling with Gards. His hand is still resting gently on Jake’s though. _Weirdos_. 

“Well, it’s kind of gonna be a joint party,” Auston says, refusing to even glance at Mitch because he can already hear him chuckling. 

The guys look even more confused at that, which is honestly a feat in itself because in general hockey players tend to have a constantly confused look about them. 

“Who’s it a joint party with? Not like you to share attention,” Hyms teases from beside Mitch, stretching a hand up to ruffle his hair playfully. 

Mitch swears under his breath and shoves Zach’s hand away, but he’s got a fond smile on his face nonetheless. 

“Well, it’s like a birthday party and housewarming party combined,” Mitch finally says, grinning. 

He reaches for Auston’s hand under the table, which is how he knows that Mitch is a little nervous. The main reason they’d been waiting to tell them was because they knew Patty, JT, and Mo, at _least_ would either try and talk them out of it or very vocally disapprove. They didn’t want to to hear that. They just want to live together in their own home. 

“What do you mean?” Patty asks. 

“We kind of, bought a house?”

All eyes flash to Auston the second the words leave his mouth. 

“You did a _what_ now?” Kappy asks, as if he can’t believe he’s just heard them correctly. 

“Yeah, we uh, bought a house. Together.”

And for all the worrying they’d done, about the older guys judging them for not knowing what they’re getting into, and the younger guys judging them for moving too fast, they hadn’t really considered the possibility that they might, like, just be happy for them. But the excited chatter and calls of congratulations yelled across the table, the soft smile and nod of the head from Patty, the grin that Willy tries to hide. Yeah. They’d underestimated their boys. 

Auston has never been so happy to be wrong. 

*

The house is big. Like, obviously Auston knew that. He bought it. It’s his and Mitch’s. But like, it’s _big_. 

The entire team is there, along with all of their partners, as well as a few close friends of Auston and Mitch, and a few players from the Marlies who know about them. And like, the house should feel packed, there’s easily over forty people wandering around, and yet, it doesn’t. There are a handful of people eating in the kitchen/dining area, there are people drinking and dancing in the living room, and Auston is fairly certain there’s a group in their second living room, playing on the xbox. It barely feels half full. 

They love it. 

Auston is nursing a glass of wine and snacking on a bowl of chips with some of the guys when Mitch walks in and wraps his arms around Auston’s waist from behind. Auston laughs and folds his arms over Mitch’s. 

“You having fun, birthday boy?” Auston asks. 

Mitch presses a kiss to Auston’s neck, “I’m having my birthday party, in _our home_ ,” he chuckles, already sounding a little tipsy. 

“You are indeed,” Auston laughs.

Mitch starts to hum the tune of Taylor Swift’s _22_ into Auston’s ear, occasionally singing a lyric or two out loud, and Auston, Zach, Willy, and Enzo all burst out laughing. 

“You good there, Mitchy?” Tyler asks teasingly. 

“I’m perfect,” he replies, snuggling even closer to Auston and pressing another kiss to the top of his shoulder. 

Auston just about melts. They’re surrounded by basically all of Mitch’s favourite people, some who he hasn’t seen in a while, some who he won’t be seeing again until the end of summer, yet he’d still rather be glued to Auston’s side. And it’s not like he’s ever had a second of doubt about moving in with Mitch, but if he had, this moment would quickly dispel it. Because there’s absolutely no question about it, Mitch is the love of his life.

They get lost in the warmth of each other for a while, whilst the guys chat amongst themselves. That’s until Mango, Trav and Patty burst in the kitchen. 

“You have _six_ bedrooms! _Six!_ ” Andreas says as he pours himself a drink. 

“Why do you need so many? There’s two of you, and you _share_ ,” Travis chips in, then takes Andreas’ drink out of his hand and takes a sip before giving it back. 

Mitch shifts so instead of being behind Auston, he’s in front of him, trapped between Auston’s chest and the kitchen island. Auston drapes one arm over his shoulder and smiles, because yeah. They have a lot of bedrooms. But they also have a lot of teammates who like to get so drunk they can’t make it home sometimes. Like, it just makes sense. 

“Nah,” Willy says from where he’s perched on Zach’s lap, “they’re for all the kids they’re gonna adopt.”

They guys all laugh, except for Patty, who glances towards them and notices the blushes on their cheeks and the soft looks they give each other. Like, okay. They haven’t discussed children yet. But also, they haven’t _not_ not discussed them either. It’s a possibility, is what they’re saying. A very strong possibility. Whatever. Shut up. 

“Oh my _god_ , you actually want kids?” Tyler says, his eyes wide. 

Mitch tenses a little and leans back into Auston, but gives him a knowing glance and a shy smile. 

“Not _yet_ ,” Mitch answers.

“But one day,” Auston finishes for him. 

The guys start making weird screeching noises that professional athletes shouldn’t legally be allowed to make. Auston literally flinches backwards and has to resist the urge to cover his ears, but Mitch just grins all proudly as he watches their teammates freak out. And honestly, he’s not sure why they’re all so surprised. They all know how in love they are, they get fined more than Zach and Willy do. Like, of course they want kids, and dogs, and to hopefully spend the rest of their careers together in Toronto. 

Patty just smiles at them knowingly. Because of course he does. Patty knows everything. 

Auston ducks down to kiss Mitch’s forehead. 

*

The party had slowly started to wind down, and it was just the team left now. It’s basically how they had wanted it to be in the first place, but it would have been rude to ignore people’s partners and their other friends, so they were just quietly grateful that everyone else had decided to leave after a few hours. 

They’re sitting in their back garden, huddled around the fire pit and sipping from their drinks. Mitch is curled into Auston’s side, Willy is sitting in Zach’s lap, _like always,_ and the rest of the guys are spread out either on chairs or on blankets on the floor. 

It’s perfect. 

Auston is suddenly hit with the feeling that he wants this forever. He wants parties and barbecues and quiet evenings with the love of his life and his team of best friends for the rest of his career, at _least_. He’s overwhelmed by how much he loves them all. And it’s not like they’re doing anything special. They’re making awful jokes and telling embarrassing stories about each other. But it’s enough for Auston to appreciate that he’s _so_ fucking lucky. 

“Do you two wanna get a room?” Mitch says, “We have six.”

Everyone begins to laugh. Auston glances towards Zach and Willy first, because _duh_. But he quickly realises that everyone is looking at Morgan and Jake. And like, yeah. They’re sat about as close as Auston and Mitch are, Jake’s arm is wound around Morgan’s shoulders, and the lengths of their legs are pressed together. 

Auston would normally put it down to the amount alcohol they’ve all consumed, but when he thinks about it, they’d seemed a lot closer than usual lately, which is saying something because they’ve _always_ been inseparable. He watches them, and the faint blush that colours Mo’s cheeks. 

“They’re team mom and dad Mitchy, they’ve gotta act the part,” Freddie laughs. 

“Ew, I don’t wanna see our team parents _going at it_ ,” Brownie jokes, causing Mo to flush even more. 

_Shit._

It clicks pretty fast that they’re actually probably dating for real. Auston makes eye contact with Jake, and he can clearly see that Auston’s figured it out because he looks away immediately. He wants to say something to get the guys to back off, it’s not fair to force them out, even if it’s unintentional, but he knows whatever he says might just add fuel to the fire. 

“Yeah, not in front of your kids,” Willy jokes. 

“You’re just jealous because we’re a better couple,” Morgan retorts. 

There’s a second of silence, then Willy spits out his mouthful of beer and all hell breaks loose. Everyone is speaking at once, including Mitch, trying to figure out if they’re joking or being serious. Auston really isn’t surprised everyone thinks hockey players are dumb. They’re _painfully_ oblivious sometimes. 

“Shut the fuck up!” Jake yells, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. 

Everyone’s shuts the fuck up. 

Morgan, embarrassed by all the attention being on them, turns his head into Jake’s chest to hide. It’s all the confirmation they need. 

“Oh my _god_!” Nikita yells. 

“Since _when_?” Goat asks. 

“You are _not_ a better couple,” is what Willy apparently decides to go with. 

It’s kind of weird, really. Because with Zach and Willy, Auston had known that Willy was in love with him, but this? He hadn’t seen this coming. And by the reactions of the rest of the guys, they hadn’t either. Not even Naz, who’d been with the two of them since the beginning. 

“How long?” Nic asks, smiling softly at them. 

Morgan looks to Jake to answer, clearly a little overwhelmed with the situation. He’s great with the media and as the honorary captain, he’s even great with advice, but as soon as things gets personal, Mo tends to shut down. 

“Not long, a few weeks before I started skating again,” Jake replies, not taking his eyes off Morgan once. 

“Oh my god, you’re worse than us,” Auston teases, trying to make them both feel a bit more at ease. 

Obviously everyone was going to accept them, like. Mitch and Auston, and Zach and Willy are right there. But it doesn’t make it any less terrifying. 

“Fuck off, no one is worse than you two,” Freddie taunts from across the fire. 

Auston flips him off, but the looks of relief of Mo and Gards faces is completely worth the chirp. 

“Babe,” Mitch whines from beside him, “they stole our thunder,” he complains, sticking his bottom lip out in adorable pout that Auston kind of just wants to kiss. 

Somehow Auston doesn’t think Mitch minds sharing his spotlight, if the bright smiles he keeps flashing at Jake and Morgan are anything to go by. 

“We’re literally the gayest team in the NHL,” Garret chuckles. 

And no one can really argue with that. 

*

By 3am the rest of the guys had left, and Mitch and Auston were cuddled up in bed.

After Mo and Jake basically came out in front of them all, everything just carried on the same way it had been doing. There were plenty congratulations tossed about, and then they just continued to laugh and drink together. It was nice to see Morgan rest his head on Jake’s shoulder, like they fit. Which. They always had done, but to see them actually in a relationship made a lot more sense than Aus could have imagined. 

Hainsey, Patty, JT, and Muzzin had left first, then the rest of them slowly started to call Ubers and head home as well. When it was just Zach, Willy, Freddie, and Enzo left, and Mitch was getting tired and clingy, Auston finally kicked them all out. 

He loves hanging out with them, but there’s not a single better feeling in the world than lying in bed with Mitch spread out like an octopus, half on top of him. 

“Baby?” Auston asks, to check Mitch is still awake. 

He hums a response so Auston continues. 

“You know how we spoke to Kyle, and he’s cool with us coming out, like, whenever?”

Mitch perks up at that, rolling off of Auston and propping himself up on his elbow. He’s looking at Auston with a half smile on his face. 

“Yeah?” He says, sounding almost excited. 

“What about if we do it now?”

Mitch grins, “Are you for real?”

Auston shrugs, “I mean, like you said, this is it for us, right? We may as well.”

Mitch doesn’t reply, just throws himself forwards and attaches his lips to Auston’s. 

“Yes, yes, yes,” he mumbles against Auston’s mouth as he continues to kiss him. 

Auston laughs, and when Mitch finally pulls back he reaches out to grab his phone off the bedside table. 

He pulls up the picture that Enzo had taken of them earlier. It was when they were outside around the fire; Mitch is curled up, his head resting on Auston’s shoulder, while Auston smiles as he presses a kiss to Mitch’s forehead. It’s bathed in an orange glow from the firelight, and it’s probably the most gorgeous picture of them that he’s ever seen (which is impressive considering _every_ picture with Mitch in is gorgeous). 

He tilts the screen towards Mitch so he can see, then asks, “What do you think?”

Mitch looks at it for a second, then when he glances up, Auston feels his breath catch in his throat. The look in Mitch’s eyes is just something else. 

“It’s so pretty,” Mitch says. 

“Can I post it?”

Again, Mitch doesn’t answer with words, just presses his lips to Auston’s, then pulls back and watches his phone as Auston opens Instagram up and posts the picture. 

_**auston_matthews:** Happy Birthday my love. I can’t wait for a million more adventures with you._

**Author's Note:**

> This _sucks_ and I’m sorry. I’m super sick and I wrote this instead of studying for my finals. But anyway Hapoy Birthday to Mitchell Marner.


End file.
